steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ляпис Лазурит
Ляпис Лазурит или Ляпис Лазурь ( ) — это самоцвет, впервые появившийся в эпизоде «Mirror Gem». Изначально Ляпис была представлена в виде зеркала, но позднее Стивен освободил её из ловушки. После нелёгких испытаний, пережитых ею, Ляпис до серии " Raising the barn " обитала в амбаре Грэга вместе с Перидот и Тыквой.￼ В серии " Raising the barn " боясь грядущей войны между кристальными самоцветами и самоцветами Родного мира улетает с Земли , забрав с собой амбар. Характер Ляпис была дружелюбна и заботлива к Стивену, в то же время относясь с недоверчивостью и даже некоторой злостью к остальным Кристальным самоцветам, полагая, что они больше заботятся о Земле, чем о собственной расе, вероятно, из-за того, что Кристальные самоцветы не выпустили её из зеркала. Она также недоверчива к Яшме. При столкновении с врагом гораздо более сильным, чем она, демонстрирует пацифистский подход. Она считает, что разжигание борьбы может сделать всё только хуже. В «The Message» она посылает Стивену сообщение о приближающемся вторжении, умоляя его не начинать драку. Это не значит, что она не может быть агрессивной и напористой, когда нужно. Будучи освобождённой из зеркала, она проявила своё желание наконец-то вернуться домой: создала космический лифт, использовав океан, тем самым Ляпис показала своё безразличие к планете. Вероятно, это отношение было создано многолетним заточением на Земле или же просто усталостью или даже измученностью. И все же Ляпис показала себя самоотверженной и заботящейся о благополучии Стивена, пожертвовав собой ради него. Она также изображается как мученик, верная Стивену и готовая страдать, если это нужно для его защиты от Яшмы или какой-либо опасности (например, Малахит). Она также очень упряма и не решается принимать помощь от других, если она не имеет другого выбора. В «Jail Break» она отказывается от помощи Стивена в освобождении, а в «Chille Tid» не хочет выдавать своё местоположение Кристальным самоцветам для их же блага. После разделения в «Super Watermelon Island» Ляпис Лазурит изменяется. Она понимает, что крайне мало знает о Земле, которая постоянно меняется и не похожа на Родной мир. Как показано, она может быть злопамятной, когда с нею только заговорила Перидот. В её характере проявляется безразличие, как видно с её поведением на игре в бейсбол. В «Alone at Sea» она начала осознавать вину за свои прошлые проступки, что граничит с ненавистью к себе. Ляпис также довольно противоречивая фигура: она боится быть капитаном яхты, но всё же взяла на себя ответственность отказать Яшме слиться вместе, чтобы не повторить прошлых ошибок. Жизнь в амбаре, очевидно, благотворно влияет на психическое состояние Лазурит: в серии «Gem Harvest» она с юмором вспоминает о своём заточении в зеркале. В «Room for Ruby» Ляпис признаётся, что ей понадобилось много времени и усилий, чтобы освоиться на Земле. Поведение Нэви, которая «адаптировалась» с первой попытки, вызвало в ней не только подозрение, но и даже зависть и непонимание. Ляпис, в целом, нейтрально относится к новым знакомым, хотя и с некоторым подозрением. Так, она, в основном, игнорировала Конни при первой встрече, но увидев, что та неплохо ведёт жизнь Стивена, начала уважать её. Внешний вид Со сломанным самоцветом После того как Ляпис была освобождена из зеркала, она имела серо-голубую кожу и тёмно-синие волосы до плеч, уложенные почти так же, как и у Жемчуг. Она носила развевающуюся синюю юбку до колен с перевернутым тёмно-синим треугольником на ней. Она также носила топ с завязкой на спине в виде бантика и тёмно-синим треугольником на груди. Ходила босиком. У неё были глаза без зрачков, напоминающие осколки зеркала. На данный момент После того, как её самоцвет был излечен Стивеном, цвет её кожи поменялся на небесно-голубой, её одежда и волосы стали светлее, также у неё появились тёмно-синие зрачки и крылья из воды, которые она может призывать и убирать по желанию. Дизайн Деформация Экипировка Трансформация Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|Ночью= |-|На закате= |-|На рассвете= |-|В пасмурную погоду= |-|Башня Ляпис= |-|В зелёном свете= |-|У зелёного огня на рассвете= |-|В сознании Малахит= История Зеркало Будучи заключённой в зеркале, которое использует энергию самоцвета, она была объектом, который записывал всю историю и культуру самоцветов. Она провела долгий и одинокий период, застряв в зеркале. В конце концов, зеркало было найдено thumbКристальными самоцветами на Галактическом Телепорте, и было передано Стивену от Жемчуг. Когда Жемчуг не смогла активировать его, она предположила, что оно сломано. Позже, вдали от Жемчуг, Ляпис представила себя Стивену, разговаривая с ним через записи зеркала. Ляпис, в конечном итоге, была высвобождена из зеркала, когда Стивен убрал из него камень по её просьбе. Самоцвет О жизни Ляпис Лазурит, будучи самоцветом, известно не очень много. Во время войны она хотела покинуть Землю, но не успела, её «лопнула», скорее всего, Висмут. Когда битва окончилась, её камень подобрали и вставили в зеркало, решив, что Ляпис одна из Кристальных самоцветов, и стали допрашивать, где база мятежников. Она не могла ответить, так как не знала, но и не могла сказать, что она к этому не причастна. Позже, когда стало ясно, что восстание не подавить, самоцветы Хоумворлда бежали, а на камень Ляпис в зеркале кто-то в спешке наступил, вследствие чего она треснула. Спустя много лет её нашла Жемчуг. Она была твёрдо уверена, что это зеркало может только отвечать на вопросы. Самоцветы были удивлены, что зеркало говорило и было живым. Позже Стивен восстановил её самоцвет с помощью своей слюны. Ляпис вновь испытывает на себе гнет пленения: на космическом корабле, пытки Перидот, скверное обращение Яшмы с ней и затем слияние с той в Малахит и пребывание на дне океана несколько месяцев. Позже она ослабла и дала Малахит вырваться на свободу, но тут же слияние было побеждено Александрит. До серии " Rasing the barn " Ляпис Лазурит проживала в амбаре Грэга вместе с Перидот, так как после путешествия по окрестным штатам со Стивеном и к Галактическому телепорту она решила остаться на Земле. В серии " Rasing the barn " боясь грядущей войны между кристальными самоцветами и самоцветами Родного мира улетает с Земли , забрав с собой амбар. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, она может менять форму, сливаться, запузыривать предметы, призывать оружие и возвращаться в самоцвет для регенерации. Ляпис также физически сильна: в «Barn Mates» она простым сжатием руки сломала диктофон Перидот, а в «Alone at Sea» Ляпис унесла на своих крыльях с тонущего корабля на спине Стивена, а на руках Грэга. Она также достаточно морально сильна, чтобы удерживать Яшму, когда они находятся в слиянии. В эпизоде «Beta» показано её умение играть на бубне. Все лазуриты были созданы с целью изменения климата на колониях самоцветов, проще говоря, занимались терраформированием Это было подтверждено в «That Will Be All». Уникальные способности * Гидрокинез: Ляпис имеет огромную власть над водой и жидкостями, содержащими её, демонстрируя свою способность управления морем и формируя весь океан в космический лифт. Она также может манипулировать жидкостями, содержащими в себе воду, например, сок (как это было в эпизоде «Alone at Sea»). ** Водные конструкции: Ляпис способна создавать из воды различные конструкции, которые она может контролировать. Она может сформировать руки из воды для поражения противников или использовать их как платформу. Она также может создавать цепи из воды для удержания врага. ** Водяная мимика: Ляпис может использовать свой контроль над водой, чтобы передать мимику своего лица. ** Создание водяных двойников: Лазурит умеет создавать мощных водяных клонов своих врагов. Клоны обладают теми же боевыми способностями, что и оригиналы, такие как сила Гранат и частая смена формы Аметист. Они также имеют способности к регенерации при повреждениях и могут даже разделиться надвое для создания новых клонов, что делает их непобедимыми против большинства атак. Единственное, что их повредило — звуковая волна от щита Стивена. ** Криокинез: Лазурит способна замораживать воду и усиливать свои атаки. Эту способность она продемонстрировала, когда создала водяную Гранат с её перчатками . Кроме этого Малахит смогла создать ледяную стену, используя способности Лазурит. ** Проецирование воспоминаний: Ляпис способна проецировать свои воспоминания на зеркальные поверхности, такие, как Зеркало или замороженная вода. Когда она использует эту способность, её глаза становятся зеркальными, подобно тому, как они выглядили, когда её камень был повреждён. * Гидрогенез: В дополнении к манипуляции жидкостями, Ляпис может генерировать небольшое количество воды из своего самоцвета. Это было показано, когда она призвала свои крылья, так как они появились из самоцвета, а не из воды под ней. ** Полёт: Когда её самоцвет был исцелён, она смогла призвать свои водяные крылья из самоцвета для полёта. Её крылья могут развивать огромную скорость (и способность летать даже в вакууме), она преодолела дорогу до Родного мира менее чем за год, а возможно даже месяц. Другой самоцвет с водными крыльями — Аквамарин. * Ходьба по воде: Ляпис может ходить по воде. Эту способность также имеют Жемчуг, Опал и Лев. Слияние Кто образуется, когда Ляпис Лазурит сливается с: * Яшма — образуется Малахит. Способности: галерея Крылья_Ляпис.png|Крылья Ляпис КрыльяЛяпис.gif|Ляпис призывает крылья, генерируя воду из своего самоцвета Lapis and Steven Flying.gif|Полёт Ляпис ГидрокинезЛяпис.gif|Гидрокинез Ляпис ВоднаяБашняЛяпис.gif|Водяная башня Ляпис ВодныеКлоныЛяпис.gif|Водные клоны Ляпис ЗеркалоЛяпис.gif|Проецирование воспоминаний Отношения Появления Самоцвет Геммология * Название «Ляпис-лазурь», происходит от латинского lapis — «камень» и персидского «лажавард» — названия лазури и места, где этот камень добывался в Персии. * Твердость лазурит по шкале Мооса — 5,5. * В древности люди отождествляют камень с искренностью, способностью к успеху и божественному предрасположению. * Вместе с этим лазурит мягок и легко обрабатывается. * Красота и легкость обработки этого самоцвета сделали его камнем первого порядка среди полудрагоценных поделочных камней. * Ляпис-лазурь является только натуральным пигментом перетертого лазурита. * Лазурит используется как добавка к некоторым видам красок для росписи церквей и храмов. Чаще всего применяется в восточной живописи. * Ляпис — так называется нитрат серебра (АgNO3), которое используется в качестве обнаружения хлорид-аниона, так как хлорид серебра (AgCl) не растворяется в воде. Также, нитрат серебра (I) используют как убийца желудочных микробов и ран. Интересные факты * Ляпис — первый самоцвет из Родного мира, показанный в шоу. ** При этом она первый самоцвет, которого затруднительно отнести как к КС, так и к СРМ. ** Тем не менее, в «Adventures in Light Distortion» Гранат даёт ей вместе с Перидот задачу: защищать Пляжный городок от различных опасностей, пока Кристальные самоцветы будут в космосе. ** Она официально входит в команду «Кристальные заместители». * Ляпис — первый самоцвет, камень которого находится сзади. * Ляпис Лазурит не умеет ловить мелкие предметы, давая им пролетать мимо её рук, как это заметно в «Hit the Diamond» и «Beta». * Композиторы мультсериала подтвердили, что инструмент Ляпис – это челеста: комбинация пианино, литавр и струны. Музыкальная тема «I Am Lapis Lazuli» основана на классической музыке эпохи романтизма. * Ляпис показана исключительно сильной, настолько, что в её силах контролировать весь океан, создавать башни-конструкции, водных дубликатов Кристальных самоцветов для борьбы с ними, в то время, как её камень был сломан. Она также была в состоянии быть доминирующей личностью в слиянии с Яшмой и заключила их обеих на дно океана своими способностями к контролю воды. Она даже была в состоянии стабилизировать форму слияния, несмотря на отсутствие синхронизации самоцветов, ведь, как правило, из-за любого разногласия слияние может распасться. * Она — первый самоцвет, на котором Стивен использовал свои целительные силы. * Ляпис — первый самоцвет из Родного мира, который не имеет в данный момент вредоносных намерений в отношении Земли и Кристальных самоцветов. Второй — Перидот. * Много внимания было уделено её дизайну/изменениям во время эпизода. Когда её самоцвет имел трещину, у неё не было ни зрачков, ни радужки, и её глаза выглядели, как зеркальные. После излечения Стивеном она приобрела радужки, но без видимых зрачков. Другим примером может быть то, как она двигается; по сравнению с остальными персонажами, которые имеют похожие на человеческие, но чуть-чуть отрывистые движения, её анимация очень гладкая и подвижная. ** Ляпис Лазурит — единственный самоцвет с цветовой гаммой в 4 цвета, что делает её самоцветом с самой простой цветовой схемой. ** Когда самоцвет Ляпис был треснут, её цветовая гамма была темнее. ** Её причёска временами меняется, например в одной серии у неё такой стиль причёски, а в другой серии уже немного иной. А бывает даже так, что её причёска конкретно поменялась, хотя в следующей серии у Ляпис опять её настоящая причёска. * Ляпис — первый самоцвет с крыльями. Второй — Малахит (её слияние), третий — Аквамарин. * Йен Джонс-Кварти подтвердил в ответе на вопрос фаната, что оружие Ляпис — гидрокинез, что делает её первым самоцветом, который призывает не материальное оружие. * Ляпис — второй самоцвет, способный летать. Первый — Аметист, которая приняла форму сойки в «Cat Fingers» и Вертопса в «Lion 2: The Movie» (и снова в «Story for Steven», когда превращается в сову). Третий — Перидот, которая может летать с помощью своих пальцев в «Keeping it Together». Четвёртый — Сапфир, с её способностью к левитации в «Keystone Motel». Пятый — Роза Кварц, с её способностью к левитации в «The Answer». Шестой — Аквамарин с её крыльями. * Ляпис и Стивен продемонстрировали, что самоцветы могут адаптироваться в почти безвоздушном пространстве. * Ляпис, Жемчуг, Перидот, Яшмы из Зоопарка и Аквамарин — самоцветы, не имеющие грани на их камнях. * Она была вторым самоцветом, используемым для питания предмета. Первым был самоцвет в храме-пирамиде. ** Это означает, что некоторые самоцветы используются только для питания предметов. Возможно, это спланировано с целью наказания. * Как и другие самоцветы из Родного мира (Перидот/Яшма), Ляпис имеет рисунок ромба на её одежде. ** Её ромб, однако, больше и синего цвета, вместо маленького и жёлтого. Это доказывает, что Ляпис подчиняется Голубому Алмазу. ** Ромб также разделён посередине из-за стиля её одежды. * Рисунок Грэга, изображающий Ляпис Лазурит на обложке альбома «Water Witch» имеет поразительное сходство с концепт-эскизами Ляпис. * Ляпис Лазурит — второй персонаж, который имел трещину на самоцвете, первым был Аметист (в хронологическом порядке она была первой), третьей - Айбол. * Ляпис Лазурит — одна из двойки первых слившихся самоцветов из Родного мира. Второй — Яшма. * Ляпис — первый самоцвет с босыми ногами, вторым была Роза Кварц. * Она разделила амбар с Перидот. * Во время смеха Ляпис иногда хрюкает. * По словам Желтого Алмаза (в песне «What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)») говорит, что ляписы созданы для 'терраформирования ' — изменения климатических условий планеты для приведения атмосферы, температуры и экологических условий в состояние, пригодное для обитания (в данном случае) самоцветов. * В эпизоде «Room for Ruby» Ляпис говорит, что ей нравится спать. Возможно, это началось с событий серии «Same Old World», в котором впервые показали Лазурит спящей. * Ребекка Шугар говорила, что в будущих сериях Ляпис и Перидот получат звёзды на одеждах( возможно, вместо ромбов). Примечания ar:لابس لازولي de:Lapis Lazuli en:Lapis Lazuli es:Lapislázuli fi:Lapis Lazuli fr:Lapis Lazuli hu:Lapis Lazuli pl:Lapis Lazuli pt:Lapis Lazuli pt-br:Lapis Lazuli ro:Lapis Lazul tr:Lapis Lazuli vi:Lapis Lazuli Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Голубой Алмаз Категория:Кристальные заместители Категория:Союзники Кристальных самоцветов Категория:Бывшие антагонисты